Bonnie Taylor Shakedown: Duane Lee fanfic
by MissJess
Summary: Duane Lee Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

*May 23, 2009*

"Happy Birthday!" My family sings, carrying a cake and placing it in front of me. Candles lit, heat warming my face as I lean forward, and close my eyes making a wish, I breath deep then let all the air out of my lungs blowing every candle out except one.

"Looks like Bonnie has a boyfriend!" My little sister Jasmine, smiles. Ever since I can remember, my family has always made such a huge deal out of birthdays, making sure the birthday girl or boy was happy, and always has a huge surprise birthday gift for them.

"So since your 21 now, what do you plan on doing?" My grandpa asks, I just shrug my shoulders and help my mom cut the cake. Truth is, I don't know what I'm going to do. I do have a job, which I'm quite happy at, I work at a local pet store, taking care of the animals, running the cash register, ect. But I've never finished school, I dropped out about 2 weeks into grade 10, so I've actually only completed grade 9. I plan on taking my GED. Finally realizing that I do have a plan, a smile forms on my lips.

*A Few hours Later*

"Bonnie, honey we have a surprise for you!" My dad calls for me, I walk in to find everyone standing, grinning madly. A confused look on my face, I walk closer to my parents, as they begin to speak."Now we know how hard it's been for you the past couple of years, and how stressed you are about your future. So we did some searching and found a job opportunity for you." My mom looks as if to burst."Honey, you're going to Hawaii!"

*That Night*

Once everyone has left my house, I turn and thank my parents one more time, then watch as they leave too."Wow" I smile, that has to be the best birthday gift ever. I grab one of the letters my mom gave me, from my new job, it says I'm going to be running the business during the day, hiring and firing people, ordering the animals. Looking at the job title, it says I'm going to be the manager, I burst out laughing, excitement filling my body.

Flipping the channels on my T.V, I stop on CSI:Miami, "Now that's what i'm talking about."I smile, watching a young couple making out.

*Bring, Bring* Running to grab the phone, I don't recognize the number,  
>"Hello?"I ask,<br>"Hello, is Bonnie there?"  
>"Speaking." I sit down on my couch, continuing to watch T.V<br>"So great to finally speak to you. This is Keira from, Sea Shell"  
>I mute the T.V, realizing it's the pet store owner I'm going to be working for.<br>"Same to you."  
>"I heard that you've never been to Hawaii?"<br>"No I have not, but I can't wait."  
>"Oh yes, you'll love it here. Now the reason I'm calling is that I'm in a bit of a dilemma. Instead of our arrangements for you coming here on the 30th.I need you here at the store on the 25th."<br>My mouth drops open, "Oh" is all I can get out.  
>"Which means you'll have to leave tomorrow night. That won't be a problem, will it?"Kiera asks,<br>Lists of why I can't go tomorrow fills my head.  
>I take a deep breath,<br>"No, not at all."  
>"Great! Okay so take the 6:00 pm flight to Honolulu, then get the next flight out to Kona. Phone me when you are about to land, and I'll come pick you up."<br>I begin to write down her instructions,  
>"Don't worry about getting a place, I know it's hard to find one on such short notice. I've actually got a place for rent, a few blocks away from the church, on Waikiki. So you can rent that until you get all settled. And again thank you so much, for coming so soon. I'll see you soon."<br>"No, thank you."  
>I hang up, and place my head in my hands.<p>

Grabbing the phone again, I call my mom telling her everything.  
>I buy my ticket online, and begin packing my bags, waiting for tomorrow night to come.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

*Fast Forward 6 months*

So much has happened, for the better, in six months of moving to Hawaii. When I first got off the plane, I was so scared seeing all these people staring at me, I felt like they knew I was from out of the country. I was greeted by Keria immediately, then taken to my new apartment, just to put my bags away. Still kind of uneasy from the flight, she then takes me to the store to start getting some work done.

"Now don't worry you'll pick everything up sooner or later."She always says, which I now start to say myself.

A few days later I bumped into this girl, her name was Jessica, we started talking, later on I found out she came to Hawaii about 3 years ago. It was nice to know that someone else felt the way I do, we exchanged phone numbers, then off to work I went. We've talked a few times a week since then, she's was having some troubles with her boyfriend, but lately she's had tons of good things to say about him. Yesterday she phoned, telling me that her boyfriend's brother just got dumped, and that he's cute and not caring of age difference. I just laughed and rolled my eyes, telling her to kiss my ass.

*Bring Bring*My phone rings, I quickly grab it and press talk."Hello?"

"Bonnie! Okay, I need you here now! We just got a shipment in of puppies, about 4 different breeds and I don't have enough room for all of them. Please get here as soon as you can, plus bring you're SUV, we're going to need it."She then hangs up. Wide eyed, I hang up the phone then begin to dress, trying to remember everything she said.

*At Sea Shell*

"Thank god your here!"Keira says running over to my car, "Look I know this is a lot, but could you please keep a few dogs at your apartment, just until we get some sold."

"Umm sure."I say, thinking that I could never say no to my boss. I follow her to a room,

"Here's what I need you to keep at your place."She opens the door and I see about 12 dogs.

"A few!"I shriek

"I know, I know it's a lot but its just till I find another place to put them." Keira shuts the door, she then gives me two huge bags of dog food, and helps load them into the SUV.

"We won't be able to fit all those dogs in there."I comment, just then a SUV similar to mine pulls in beside mine.

"Bonnie!"A girl shrieks, I turn around and find Jessica running towards me."Oh my gosh, how have you been?" I ask.

"Oh just fine, I thought that since me and Leland are in Kona, I might as well give you a visit." We smile, just then Keira passes me a dog.

"You getting a dog?"Jess asks.

"Umm more like 12."Keira says, passing me another, I put them in the back of my SUV.

"Want some help?" Leland asks.

"Sure" I say, We put some in his vehicle also.

*Bring bring* Leland picks up his cell, he walks away talking to some guy.

"Boys."Jessica laughs, then closes the door.

"Well Tim and Duane Lee just phoned saying that their plane never left, some problem happened and now they need to be picked up."Jess rolls her eyes.

"Okay so you go pick them up, and I'll go with Bonnie. Then ya'll come to her house, to drop off the dogs.". I turn around as they start to make out. Finally they finish and we drive in opposite directions.


	3. Chapter 3

"So are you and Leland, working out?"I ask Jess, as we watch Leland pull out of the parking lot.

"Yah, I think we are. Last night after I phoned you, we went on this bust, just me, Tim, Leland, and Duane Lee, and well things didn't go as planned."Jess shows me her stomach, containing a few stitches.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well some guy was talking shit to me and DL, so I kicked his ass. Which got my blood pumping, so when it came time to catching the fugitive, well we both shot each other." she explains.

"Leland probably had a hay day."I comment, pulling into my driveway.

"Surprisingly enough, he didn't. Not as much anyways, and he's letting me help out with some busts here."

We laugh, and then begin to load all the dogs into my apartment.

Right then the guys pull up, this time everything went in slow motion, I looked up watching as the guys get out, but one guy catches my eye.

He's really tall, brown scruffy hair, amazing grey/blue eyes, doesn't have the body like Leland, but looks as if he could definitely take a guy down.

I stare at him, as he walks up to me,

"Hi, I'm Duane Lee."He puts his hand out, I shake his hand, then go back to putting dog into my house.

"So what's with all the dogs?"Tim asks.

"Oh just not enough room at the pet store, which means I have to take care of them."I sigh, shaking my head at my stupid job.

"Aw it's a German Sheppard."Jessica, says, cuddling one of them. Leland glares at me.

"Hey not my fault, she's your girlfriend."I put my hands up.

Finally we get all the dogs in my house, "You guys want to stay and have dinner?"I ask, pushing some dogs out of the kitchen, everyone makes a face.

"Take that as a no?", they nod. "How about we go out?"Leland asks, "Yah."Jessica pipes up.

"Sorry guys, but I can't I got to make sure these guys are settled in."

I wave to them as they begin to leave. But then Duane Lee turns around and walks towards me, "Can I stay?"

My mind goes blank, "Uh, yah of course." I finally get some words out, we walk into my place and sit down on the sofa pushing some dogs off.

"I feel like I have 12 kids!"I sigh, as two jump right in my lap. He smiles, laughing slightly.

*Duane Lee's point of view*

I get out of Leland's SUV, to find the most amazing girl I've ever seen. Leland never told me how beautiful Bonnie is.

Her hair is long, with golden brown coloring, which fits her heart shaped face perfectly. She has eyes like a cat, unusual shape and color, but suit her perfectly. Her body is exactly like Jessica's, short, almost flat stomach, unusually large breasts, but all propionate.

Wow, this girl is so beautiful, I immediately walk over to her and shake her hand, not feeling a tad bit nervous. We begin to unload the dogs, Tim asks her why so many dogs, and she says that her boss has no room at the shop.

I find it stupid that her boss would have her take the dogs, deciding not to ruin the moment, I decide to talk with her later about it.

Once done we go into Bonnie's place, where she pushes some dogs out of the kitchen asking us if we want dinner. Leland comes up with an idea about going out, so they do but I stay back with Bonnie.

Sitting on the couch, I break the silence, "Why would you take the dogs, and not your boss?".

She faces me, sitting cross legged."Because she's my boss, and I can't say no to her."She replies, fidgeting with her fingers.

I stare at her, knowing there's more to her then meets the eye. Placing my hand on her leg, I urge her to keep talking.

*Bonnie's Point Of View*

His hand on my leg, sends shivers up my spine, damn this man is hot! I glace up at his face, and find him staring at me, wanting to know more.

"Look, this is her apartment, I'm just renting. She gave me a job, even when I lived all the way in Canada, and she paid for my flight, to get me here. So it's the least I could do."I reply, my mind going back to 6 months ago.

"Are we going to have dinner?"Duane Lee asks, knocking me out of my daze."Oh right, hahaha, well follow me, and we'll cook something up."

I stand up, putting my hand out helping him, then pull him into the kitchen.

"Okay so, we have noodles, cheese, chicken, umm, yah that's about it."I sigh, closing the fridge.

"That'll do, let's start cooking."He rubs his hands together, making me laugh...

*After Dinner*

"That was good."I put my hand on my stomach, smiling,

"What's for dessert?"He says putting the dishes in the sink, then begins to wash them.

"Now you're the kind of man I need!"I exclaim leaning against the wall, admiring him.

"And your the kind of woman I need."He replies, still washing the dishes, not being embarrassed about telling me he likes me.

"Come on," I say, grabbing him away from the sink and out the door, "Let's go for ice cream!"


End file.
